Typical security devices primarily used to prevent or deter theft in retail environments may be configured to be attached to a product or packaging of a product. In some cases, these security devices may include acousto-magnetic or radio frequency tags which can be detected by security gates and trigger an alarm. However, in some instances, these tags may be removed with little to no damage to the product or the product may be removed from the packaging to which the tag is attached, thereby defeating the ability of the tags to detect a theft event.
Other security devices may include a locking lanyard which is wrapped around the product packaging, limiting the ability to open the packaging and remove the product. If the lanyards are cut, in an attempt to gain entry into the packaging to retrieve the contents of the packaging, the security device can sound an audible alarm to alert store personnel of a possible theft. While lanyard security devices are very effective for this purpose, the lanyards can obscure the look of the product packaging and impact the customer's purchasing experience. Further, even with these lanyard security devices, it is still possible, in some instances, to damage the packaging to such a degree the removal of the contents of the product packaging is permitted without setting off an alarm of the security device.